1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a composition for forming an inorganic pattern and a method for forming an inorganic pattern using the same. More specifically, this disclosure is directed to a composition for forming an inorganic pattern, comprising an inorganic precursor, at least one stabilizer selected from β-diketone and β-ketoester, and a solvent, and to a method for forming an inorganic pattern using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advanced semiconductor technology, conventional microstructure fabrication techniques, in particular photolithography (also referred to as “optical lithography”) has with constant advances in optics and materials attained excellent results in terms of process precision, accuracy and reproducibility. However, as the current trend is toward still higher levels of integration and larger device areas, there is an increasing demand for the development of a new technology capable of achieving formation of such micropatterns (nano- or micro-scale) by a more convenient and less expensive method.
Soft lithography has received attention as a technique for low-cost formation of micropatterns. Numerous attempts have been made to form patterns using soft lithography techniques with an organic-based resist. However, due to intrinsic limitations of these organic materials, soft lithography methods do not convey any more functionality than to serve as an intermediate step of pattern transfer.
Inorganic materials including oxides and nitrides however have become increasingly important as leading materials for fabricating electronic components for the next-generation growth engine industries such as information technology (“IT”), biotechnology (“BT”), nanotechnology (“NT”), and the like. To cope with such a current trend, patterning of these inorganic materials into nano- or micro-scale structures on a large area of the device may be performed. However, reports of satisfactory results for the method have not been found, likely due to the numerous technical limitations. There remains therefore a strong need for development of materials and methods which are capable of achieving the formation of inorganic patterns on a commercial production scale, at low cost.